Rivalry
by Child Devil
Summary: Akira's Blaziken and Gardevoir seem to be at eachother's throat constantly, at least it seems so. Rated for hot poke sex   well as hot as sex between a bird and a human like green thing could get
1. Chapter 1

Child devil here with some pokemon luv...don't know why...but after this I will make a second rune factory fic*ahem* warning I own nothing not even a legit copy of pokemon emerald/ there is poke sex between a balzekin and a Garvedoir

Rivalry

Akira(My trainer) hit the ground with a thud, he had just finished assembling his tent, he would've gone back to fortree city but that was a good six hour walk. Akira dug in, threw some ramen and water in the pot and waited five minutes, grabbed his pot and ate soggy cold ramen. He grabbed his poke balls and released all their contents. From the shimmering white lights appeared his trusted troop of pokemon. His mightyena stretched, found a nice cozy spot and got comfortable, his pelipper, waddle by to a near by pound to gather some fish while his blazekin Gardevoir and scizor waited patiently for their orders.

"All right spike(Mightyena) and Cutless (Scizor) gathered provisions last time, so Blaze ( Just guess) Bella ( Gardevoir) you two gotta get firewood me and Mist ( who's left) are gonna fish since I fucked over my ramen...now where is my pole and hat."

Cutless toke a seat beside spike who had found a bone, and watched as blaze and bella, looked at one another huffed in frustration then proceeded into the forest.

(Poke speech)

"He's not gonna like that". Cutless said as she picked up a stick then began to carve into it

"Like what?" Spike asked looking up at the iron insect.

"Have you ever notice the crack on his beak?" Cutless Probed.

"Ya he said a hitmochan hit him with a mega punch". Spike stated.

"No it was a mega kick from a hitmonlee." Mist had decided to enter the conversation.

"Your both wrong, it was a psychic form Bella." Cutless pinched at her own claw visualizing it as an example.

"How did that crack his beak?" Spike rose questioning bone still in mouth.

"Well she was still a ralts and he a torchic, she used psychic to pick up a rock and through it at him knocking him out cold, so Akira had to send me out to weaken and capture her."

Mist flew and landed beside Cutless and spike. " I thought blaze never loses?"

" He doesn't well not since then any ways, those too have been ay each other for ever, since they were to two first pokemon he legitimately owned". Cutless was referring to the fact she was given to him by his older sister as a lean too. "When Blaze evolved, two days later Bella did, then evolved into her final form a full week before Blaze, he was sidelined until he evolved in a random tag battle, it crushed him that she could one up him."

"Speaking of tag matches, if they hate each other why are they always paired up?" Mist felt like inquiring.

"They don't hate each other. *far from it Cutless thought* their just rivals, they hate to admit it but they cover whatever weakness's the other has. Remeber when, bella tried using confusion on that magneton, but got zapped, who took it out with a swift double kick , and when that marshstomp was beating the shit out of blaze,who had him drooling and reciting the alphabet."

Spike and Mist both looked at each other nodding in agreement. " But what's Blaze not gonna like about getting wood with Bella about?" Spike asked

*you don't know how right you are spike* "their gonna argue about who came first...who came first with blaze's wood...fire wood for blaze to set ablaze, for the fish your suppose to be catching Mist". Cutless almost let out the secret she knew about the hot head and the psychic.

Akira came forth suited up in fishing gear.

Hhhmm thought they'd be back...? Cutless could you check up on blaze and bella.

Cutless nodded then head off into the forest cutting up wood for logs herself, she knew what was keeping her friends, from coming back earlier.

(Gets sexy well as sexy as a bird and humanoid type green thing having sex could get)

Blaze grunted as he dug his talons into the log that was supporting him. He gazed down only to be met by her gazing pink eyes, she smiled to herself then continued on lapping at his tip. She looked up once more to see his eyes closed, he was beginning to pant heavily.

*Always hold it to the bitter end, guess that's what I love about you Blaze* Bella thought to herself. * but even you have your limit* she snickered as she took the tip of his head into her mouth, she herd him gasp, and felt him tense up even more. With each bob of the head bella took him in a little deeper, she surprised herself when she had his full length inside her mouth. She remembered when they were younger, when she was still a kirlia and he combusken she could barley fit half in, then again he towered over her then. She in no part was stating he was small on the contrary, she still had snugness , and stretching issues, when they paired up. She decided against deep throating the fire bird due to her awful gag reflexes, and opted to just focus on the head, Blaze didn't complain.

Just as Bella was about to remove his appendage from her mouth, he came with a rush and force, coating a rather large portion of her face with his love juice. Bella calmly wiped his essence from her face stood up and gave the firebird a wink.

" Guess I won. We didn't even get to the fun part, I just must be better at this then you." Bella said will striking a victorious pose. She knew how much Blaze hated losing, and losing to her seemed like a crime against humanity, But in order for Bella to get her release she knew she had to press his buttons.

" You didn't win anything!" Blaze all but yelled.

" Well the score is 2-0." Bella stated will lifting up a peace sign.

" 2 were you get the two from?" He didn't come twice today...did he?

" I got you to come with some force, and I got you to beg me to do it."

" I didn't beg for nothing, your delusional." Blaze grunted steam emitting from the nostrils on his beak.

" I know you can't handle just one, you wanna go again...don't deny it, he's would beg to differ." Bella stated pointing one slender green finger at his obvious arousal.

She had him there. " Yeah well..you want it just as bad."

" I could live without it for a night." She couldn't, she was just egging him on, for she knew the more of a competition she made and the more she asserted winning it, would rouse him to top her score by at least triple.

" Well then..." *Here it comes she thought* " I guess I could live without it longer then you could." Blaze stated crossing his arms trying to seem uninterested .

"Really?" Bella asked with more shock then she wanted to. " Well I guess we should head back then." She quickly thought of something though. " Guess that means I only win 1-0 nothing then."

" heh You gotta beat me at something, sometime." Blaze said taking defeat rather well.*

*"Is he really just gonna leave it at that, guess I could take care of myself, but he always makes me cum harder...wait..he wants me to beg him...to nerve of that...bird...god I want it bad though." Bella looked up and noticed Blaze staring right at her with a grin on his beak. " What?"

" You know you said that aloud right? So I hold the key to your greater release?" Blaze said in a sing song voice.

" Your never gonna let me live this down. Are you?"

" Alright I got us some terms." Blaze started to explain. " If were gonna do this no score, no comp, just for your and my needs...My beloved." Blaze was met with a blushing Gardevoir in his arms. " What?"

" You know you said that aloud right?" Bella smiled then snuggled into his chest.

" well...i uhh...you..see..."

" I love you too Blaze."

" Well were clear that I said it first so I should get the po...

" Shut up." Bella then leaned upward and kissed the crack on the right side of Blaze's beak. " Thought you said no score?"

" I was just making sure you knew and that if you didn't I was entitled to it."

Bella smiled while slowly shaking her head. She lightly pushed Blaze on his back. For Someone who didn't like losing or not being in control, she found it odd he preferred her on top, then again she loved t when he was on top of her and just ravaged her with his primal lust. She parted her gown, revealing her slender white legs, she parted herself then grabbed a hold of his shaft to guide him in. When she had his tip in she decided she wanted to show him how much she loved him, she leaned for ward and gave him a peck on the crack on his beak again before impaling herself on him, with only a second pause she began at a break sweat pace. Blaze put his hands, on her breasts using his thumb talons to stroke the spike in the middle. Her hands where on his knees as she leaned at little ways back having him stab at her sweet spot. Only few bounces later she felt herself convulse around him the collapse atop his frame, as she was catching her breath she felt him release in four string spurts inside her.

He was soothingly rubbing her back before he tapped on her rear twice before pushing her over on her back. He pulled out slightly to watch his seed ooze out of her opening.

" I filled you up pretty good." she silently nodded in agreement. " where's the rest gonna go?" Blaze teased before impaling her with his shaft. Blaze as Bella decided not to hold back, and began forcibly ramming himself inside her. With every violent pump Bella stared to reminisce on just how big was he know.

when we first he was a combus...ken..I was...a ...kir...ir..il...he..was at least six...now...he...'s..at .least...double...wait...double* Bella looked to where they were joined in shock, how the hell did he fit inside her, his head was poking at her womb yet he still had away to go. * No wonder I gag..he...just to...big* At they end of her train of thought, she couldn't help but scream, she convulsed almost possessively around him, forcefully milking him of his seed, she in kind was met by four more large spurts. This was enough to cause and over flow, a mixture of Blaze's seed and Bella's juice trickling down to the forest floor. When Blaze removed himself he was coated in a thick lair of their mixed essence. As he collapsed onto his back side he couldn't help but grin.

" What?" Bella lazily asked from her position on the floor.

" I soooo made you cum harder then you made me."

Bella rolled her eyes. " If it helps you sleep at night yes, you made me cum harder then you ever have before, you won."

" It isn't fun when you don't fight back. You just took all the fun out of wining."

" Well maybe next time, I'll give you more of a challenge make making you cum, harder using this." Bella grabbed hold of his member pushing the head only slightly inside her anus, she squeaked at the contact, causing him to perk up.

" How long till next time?" Blaze questioned while prepping himself.

" Next week, or whenever you don't have chores, the whole you to training and getting more firewood thing only works for an hour tops, you two been gone for three, clean up and get back already." Bella And Balze looked towards the noise, it was a flustered and frustrated Cutless. With that Cutless headed back to camp.

Blaze helped Bella rearrange herself, and Bella Helped Blaze clean the residue of his member almost starting the whole thing over. As they were walking back to the friends and master, Bella tugged on Blaze's arm. " Remember for next time the score stands at 5-2, love, your little oral treatment, the mad crazy hot love making times two and the cleanup, plus I got you to cave, and confess to me first."

Blaze stood in shock as she continued walking. * I knew I should fingered her, I'd only be down two then.*

Fin

Tell me what you think, I may make a sequel about their first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rivalry 2

I'm back with Blaze's and Bella's first time, I'm still putting it under Blaziken/Gardevoir even though their not at this particular time. Hope you enjoy.

AN: I'm crap with locations

"Bella, Blaze finish it!" Akira Ordered to his to most trust worthy pokemon.

The Combusken (Blaze) dashed towards his foe a minun, Delivering two lighting fast kicks into the small rodent the second kick sending It flying into a tree, knocking it out. He then pointed to it on a mocking matter. Akira's Kirlia (Bella) seemed unimpressed, she lightly pushed Blaze aside then stared at the plusle. She place both hands at her hand and focused heavily, with in seconds her foe ran head first into a tree, knocking it out. She dusted of her small shoulder, showing little fatigue. This enraged Blaze, he began squawking at the psychic type, she tilted her head up ignoring him. This really pissed him off, he was about to strike her when..

"Wow these your pokemon...their incredibly strong." Akira was met by a female trainer. He looked towards the two unconscious wild pokemon then back to the trainer, they could wait, they were pretty weak and common anyways.

" Yeah, It's Blaze and Bella, I'm Akira." He gave out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Amy..I'm a..." She was interrupted. During their introductions, it seemed Blaze annoyed Bella to the point she threw a rock at him, hitting him square in the beak, where his beak was cracked. He then began spitting fire balls at her and she threw larger and larger objects at him.

" They don't get along do they?" Amy pointed out.

"No..not really."' Akira shrugged.

" As I was saying I'm Amy, a pokemon breeder, I couldn't help but notice that battle." Amy said.

" Which won?" Akira Asked pointing to the heaps of knocked out wild pokemon about him, he wanted each of his pokemon to have a battle, time to stretch for he had been traveling all day, without an encounter, so when he found a lush meadow with wild pokemon he thought they deserve to stretch. Blaze and Bella took it as A competition as usual, who could beat more, who could beat one the quickest, who could out last the other. He never understood it he never picked favorites, he caught them around the same time and treated them equally.

"Heh...well I noticed that they seem to try and one up eachother...In battles, and in life that could be a flaw, It could affect your other pokemon, if they're all dick headed showoffs, other generations of trainers will see that and wanna be dick headed show offs." Amy held her fist up high, believing her own words.

"You lost me." Akira stated

" They must work as a team to achieve greatness, friendly competition is alright but out right violence and showoffines is not acceptable, they must learn to trust one another and respect one another."

"Will they stop fighting?" Akira asked.

"They will develop a bond stronger the any other." Amy answered a glint in her eyes.

Akira looked back to his pokemon, Cutless and spike where trying to hold back Blaze, while Mist tried to calm Bella. "What do I do?"

********* Deep forest Entrance*******

" Alright you two, this is a team building exercise, Bella and Blaze, you two must survive the perils of the forest, and survive, three days alone, when those are up you'll return and...then...then...Amy help me out here." Akira lost his train of thought, mainly cause t sounded corny.

" Well usher in a new era of trust and friendship." Amy Bursted out joyfuly.

"Yeah that so go on team build and crap." Blaze and Bella looked at one another reluctantly but entered the forest. "Cool...umm...what do we do know?"

"Well..."

*******In the forest******

(poke speech)

"This is great I'm stuck here with you for three days!" Bella exclaimed. She angrily sat down on a stump pouting.

"Whatever." Blaze grunted.

"If you weren't such a showoffy ass we wouldn't be here!" Bella yelled, turning her head to him.

"Me? Your miss I don't break a sweat, look at me I'm ballernia with cheap tricks!" Blaze roared while pointing a claw at her.

"Cheap tricks, your just a muscle headed idiot, to dumb to know strategy, and true power." Bella pouted.

"I Give them a fair fight!" Blaze was so agitated steam came from his nostrils.

" Fair fight you pound them into dust like a barbarian. Face it I'm stronger then you, I'm better then you, I can beat pokemon with wit and cunning not resorting to primal instincts."

" It's a martial art! Hey you back out of fights some times your a coward!" Blaze smirked, remembering those few occasions.

" I'm smart enough to realize when my abilities are ineffective." Bella stated.

" Yeah a cop out for saying your just to weak, your afraid of them." Blaze irked on.

" That maybe so...but I beat you." That shut him up.

He stood their silent, the wandered deeper into the forest as night hit he set up a campfire, as she drifted to sleep he left, pride shattered.

As day broke Bella woke to Blaze missing. " Maybe left to get food, better not be a prick and not get any for me." After an hour of waiting she grew concerned and headed out looking for him, she was able to quench her appetite with some berries she stumbled upon. She spent the better part of a day looking for him, but it began to grow dark. " No point searching for him this late." She walked back to their campfire finding it extinguished.

" Fuck...better try and light it." Bella grabbed to sticks and began rubbing them together. After minutes of strenuous work it lit. " Finally...Blaze?" Something caught her attention.

" No no blaze here just a stupid Kirlia, in our turf." A pack of poochyeana lead by a mightyeana creeped out from the shadows. " Your a cute one though might have fu before I let the boys feed." The Mightyean kicked out her fire, making it hard for her to see. She quickly dashed into the forest aimlessly, hearing the pack of hyena like pokemon gaining on her. She ran until she arrived at a large rocky cliff side.

" Fuck can't climb that. Guess I gotta fight." She turned and began blasting waves of psychic energy, she felt them collide with many targets but nothing happened. " Shit forgot simple minded and dark...My power are useless." She began backing up slowly staring at the end. " All this cause of a stupid rivalry. Stupid Blaze."

As she uttered her words and the pack lunged, Blaze swooped in, picked her up and leapt out of the way. He placed 20ft away then stood in front of her as the pack turned towards them. He charged at them gracefully dishing out kicks and punches, but their were too many, many of the poochyeana began bitting on his limbs, The mightyyena leader grabbed hold of his leg and bit down until and audible crunch was heard. Bella shuddered as she saw Blaze cringe in pain.

"Hes useless with out his legs." The Mightyena saw concern in Bella's eyes, he smirked as he dug his teeth deeper into Blazes legs.

" Hes Not useless, STOP HURTING HIM!" Bella began tearing up.

" You wanna take his place?" The large Canine asked. She stuttered but walked forward it was her fault Blaze got hurt like this, they ever hated eachother it was just a rivalry, born from conflicting views, and ideologies, but she would never want to seem him hurt cause of it. " Fine just kill you first." The Mightyena lunged at Bella, as she was expecting a death strike, she felt a calming warmness. Blaze had set the Mightyena a Blaze.

" I can breathe fire to dumbass."

Bella hurried over to Blaze looking over his wounds. " Are you alright?"

" Ya fine just a flesh wound." Blaze tried standing up collapsing quickly afterward.

" Blaze you don't gotta act tough." Bella looked at him.

" What you Talking about." Blaze spoke.

" I heard the bone crack. Just sit down and relax I'll tend to it." Bella stood up, she noticed, The poochyena dragging away their fallen leader. She quickly gathered up some herbs and plants to make a band-aid. She then began cleaning and wrapping Blaze's wounds in silence.

"I'm sorry...never meant for this to happen." Bella gazed deepy into Blaze's eyes stopping momentarily.

" It's alright." He Blushed.

" It's not, look at you...Why do we even fight..why...why are we pickering over who's better?" Bella almost started crying.

" It's fun..." Blaze stated.

" Is almost dying fun, is it worth saying your stronger than me, but being like this?" blaze noticed anger In Bella's eyes he didn't mean it like that.

" I didn't mean getting my ass kicked was fun..."She still looked angry. " I mean..every time you beat me at something ever time you do something I haven't yet or can't..it makes me wanna try harder, to improve myself...make me better...and I know that me getting better wants you to try harder..you inspire me...if you weren't running your mouth, or one upping me.. I wouldn't know what to do."

Bella smiled inwardly. He can be sweet when he wants to...fuck he's messed up though...I feel bad..for him..how do I make it up? As Bella was thinking up away she continued treating him, a small cut on his stomach lead Bella to find something else out.

(poke sex)

Bella looked up at a blushing Blaze, she looked down then wrapped both her hands around "him" causing a rather pleasing sound to escape form Blaze.

" Umm...Bella what are you doing?" Blaze knew but still had to hear it.

" Well i'm making it up to you for the scratches and possible broken leg...by running my mouth off." As she finished that she lowered her mouth around the tip of his head. Blaze dug his claws into the dirt around him. Bella slowly started taking more of him into her mouth, until she hit the back of her throat, she released him and coughed a few times.

" You ok?" Blaze asked.

" Yeah didn't think it through...fuck." Bella gasped.

"What?" Blaze was confused.

" I won't be able to take that all in my mouth...yet..umm mind if I skip that part?" Blaze looked dumbstruck but slowly shoke his head. " Thanks, ok lie back."

Blaze did as he was told. As he leaned back he noticed Bella climb atop him standing mere inches above his member, she sighed heavily before she descended down. She stopped when she reached her barrier. " fuck this might be worse. Already at my hymen and he isn't half way in, stupid lolita body...why does he have to be so much taller." She built her courage up and impaled her self on him, screaming in pain. Blaze concerningly caressed her sides, He held her by the back, as he switched positions so he was on top. He looked to her, and she nodded in compliance. The first couple of thrust were slow getting her use to his girth. She quickly felt he was holding back though.

" Blaze it's alright you can go harder. It feels nice."

He hesitated a bit before using all his muscles to ram her hard and fast. " Fuck those leg muscles of yours are strong...thought it hurt?" Bella asked between pants.

" Shut up adrenaline was suppressing it, mentioning it makes it hurt." Blaze grunted.

After a few minutes of frantic mating, Bella felt her self convulse around him, he shot off his seed quickly after. "Fuck that was good...wait..I acme first...he'll over inflate that better think of something." Bella thought. "That was pretty good."

" Good...you came first?"

Fuck " Ya but I did all the work, I took our virginity's and instigated it I even attempted a blowjob, so...Your the better fighter but I'm the better lover." Bella chuckled.

" Fuck I'm not losing to you..in anything..ever!" Blsze asserted himself ontop of Bella and slid back in.

" Ohh this rivalry is paying off." Bella smirked before loisng her self in a fit of lust.

Akira sat outside his tent and noticed a spooked Scizor coming his way.

" Cutless...Blaze and Bella Getting along?"

The scizor waved her claw in a so-so manner.

" Fuck cares if they get along, I can still feel my thighs you have work to do!" Amy Blurted out from the tent.

Akira rolled his eyes and went back inside. " Why is she a screamer?"

END

What you guys think R&R

If you want more or have any ideas leave them as a comment.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Child Devil Back after a long, long break, I'm honesty surprised with the reception this story has received, so why don't we delve back to out favorite pokemon couple.

Rivalry Chapter 3 Infidelity

Dusk had battled every battle and seen every sight in Hoenn and trekked on his own to the Sinnoh region bringing along, only a third of his pokemon troop, Cutlass, Blaze and, Bella.

On his new Adventure he added a new, new companions, Hound a Lucario, and Lulu a Lobpunny.

Dusk once again found himself camping outside, he noticed his pokemon split up and carry on doing their own things. Not an complete idiot, he noticed that Blaze and Bella have seemed more ansty ignoring one another outside of battle. As Dusk was gonna probe his phone began to ring, it was Amy the breeder and his on again and off again girlfriend.

" Hey Amy..."

(Poke Speech)

Hound And Blaze, walked along the lake then took their stances across one another. Hound held a wide legged stance holding his right arm waist level and his left calmly open palmed. Blaze had his arms crossed, snapping his neck from side to side.

Hound charged at blaze striking out with his right arm, Blaze easily leaned out of the way, sending his knee straight into the blue dogs jaw. Hound in a flurry sent out a barrage of punches, Blaze countering each blow and landing swift kicks. Blaze was about to end the sparring battle with his favorite move, Blaze held his leg clear above, his head, as he brought it down, his foot was engulfed in flames, as he brought it down hound leaped out of the way. The torrent of lames headings straight towards Bella and Lulu.

Hound and Blaze looked at one another as Bella turned towards the training duo. Bella sent a Psychic wave knocking Blaze on his back.

"Fucking barbarians." Bella huffed then continued on doing whatever she was doing.

"Sorry Bella...Sorry...Lu...lulu." Hound waved as he followed the form of the later as she walked. " You Alright?" Hound extended out a hand, but Blaze dismissed it.

"Yeah." Blaze remained on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Bella seems like a bitch." Hound took a seat beside his friend.

"Yeah...that's my fault. She was nice, I fucked that up." Blaze huffed, he trailed the crack on his beak, it visibly larger then before.

"How?" Hound asked seemingly confused.

"Long story kid...long story...so you and Lulu huh?" Blaze wanted to drop the topic of his past with Bella.

"What...no..I mean...You...know...we've...well?" Hound began stumbling over his own tongue.

"Yeah you wanna fuck her...kid get ya want then get out, love is a fickle and cruel mistress." Blaze tapped hound on his shoulders, then walked back to their trainer.

"I'm and Honorable guy and...and..." Hound found his claims futile Blaze was gone already.

Bella and Lulu were walking about being crammed all day in a pokeball, really built up some kinks, so the stretch was needed. While heading Back they noticed Hound walking up to them.

"Bella mind if I ask you something?" Hound called out.

"Hmmm what could you want from a bitch Hound?" Bella shot at him.

" I was just wondering about Blaze?"

" Your his buddy, I've got nothing to say to, or about that pig!" Bella then stormed off.

" Sorry, Hound, That's a sour spot for her." Lulu Followed after her friend.

Hound returned to his trainer and fellow pokemon. He took a seat between Cutlass and Blaze. As Dusk handed out their food. The group ate in relative silence.

"Blaze how is your battle record just about flawless? Shouldn't water and psychic and even ground have an element advantage?" Hound asked.

"I kick grounds in the face, I kick water in the face, and I shoot fire at psychics." Balze said while using his talons to count.

"But rocks in his face..." Bella added. Blaze just gave her an angry glare. The two seemed to ignore everything around them and just stare at one another, Blaze seemed like he was going to say something, but his eyes took on an odd glare stood up then walked away.

"Hound could you check on him." Dusk asked noting his Blazekins absence, The Lucario nodded then followed after his buddy.

Hound scoured the forest looking for Blaze, when he finally did find his friend he wished he didn't.

"Hey." Hound Called. Blaze stopped the current task at hand to look at hound.

"Ummmm hey." Blaze Covered, his lower half behind a tree.

"So...ummmm, thinking bout someone in particular?" Hound asked in a teasing manner.

"Yeah..you cute little bunny girlfriend." Blaze paused with an evil smirk on his beak, watching for Hound's reaction before continuing. "Just yanking your chain kid." Hound breathed a sign or relief. "It's Bella."

"Bella?" Hound retorted shocked and confused. "But..."

"We use to... Be together." Hound cocked his eyebrow. "You know that snot nosed Wally kid?" Hound waved his hand in a so-so motion. "You know his Gallade, that show offy chivalrous dick." Hound answered with a similar hand gesture. "I might of misinterpreted Bella's, opinion of him."

"You thought they were bonking?" Hound asked, Blaze simply nodded.

"I might of gotten pissed off, beat the crap out of him, and kinda, sorta done something with that breeder's Blaziken, in anger."

"The breeder that had us all do that team building forest walk?" Again Blaze Simply nodded.

"I messed a good thing up, kid. Sorry bout earlier, to make it up to yeah I'll help you out with Lulu." Hound seemed to perk up. "So kid ya got man up...go balls out..so"

Dusk dosed off leaning against a tree before his campfire, Bella and Lulu taking amongst themselves, Cutlass watching over them all, she noticed Hound and Blaze returning, Hound turned toward the fire bird obviously nervous, Blaze shrugged and spoke back most likely teasing Hound. The to proceeded towards them, Hound still nervous.

"Umm...Lulu...I...remember...uhhhh...your really...Like...What I'm saying." Blaze Looked at Hound as well as Bella, Hound Still rambling on Lulu, just waited patiently. Bella looked as Blaze silently asking what was going on, he simply Shrugged. Hound was still rambling.

Lulu Stood up and walked towards hound putting a finger over his mouth."Your cute when you ramble. Instead of using some many words why not cut it down to three?" Lulu said with a smile adorning her face.

"Umm...which?" hound asked, Both Bella And Blaze audibly sighing.

"K repeat after me...I".

"I"

"Love"

"Love"

"You"

"Ohh...yeah those words." Hound he looked towards Lulu, her eyes covered in a gleam.

"I''m an action speaks louder then words kinda girl, and so are you as it seems, your little verbal break down says enough, but there is another way." Hound was about to ask, when Lulu gave him a kiss on the cheek. She took his hand and led him away, Lulu quickly turned towards Bella ushering a silent thank you, Before dragging Hound off.

"He's a good kid...kinda dumb, and you owe me." Blaze stated his gaze aimed at the two pokemon heading towards the forest.

"Yeah sorry, but it was worth it right." Bella seemed to state than rather then ask.

"Ye...no, I got no pussy for two weeks, even in facade anger, you don't gotta through shit at me, and I got caught cranking it, due to their being no pussy." Blaze used his talons to count.

Bella tried to hold back a laugh. "He caught you...oh good that's rich."

" I didn't expect him to find me so quickly, and I was built up." Blaze shouted.

"You couldn't wait?" Bella shrugged.

" With the kid being so damn shy..." Blaze was cut off by a howl coming from the forest.

"What story you go with?"

"Me beating the shit out of Gallade and cheating."

"So you went with Lulu's idea huh?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, my story wasn't as good." Blaze said while poking his two index talons together.

"You had no idea what to say." Bella chuckled. "I don't think we can just jump back to doing the deed Hound would get curious." Bella noticed Blaze held his jaw locked open, in a shocked state. "Yeah...maybe another week or two." Blaze stood up and slowly trekked away. "Where you going?"

"I never finished with the kid looking for me, might as well now."

Bella walked up to Blaze taking his hand n her leading him in the opposite direction of Lulu and Hound. "Fine just a quickie then."

Cutlass sighed heavily, now she had to deal with two pairs of pokemon fucking.

Dusk tilted his head up looking towards his Scizor. "Took'em long enough, Cutlass could you run intervention?" The Iron bug looked to her trainer curiously, as he pulled out his phone. "Yeah Amy... their all out."

Cutlass Sighed as she flew off, make that Two pokemon couples and her trainer, she felt oddly lonely.

END

BLAH blah blah..review

Blah blah blah... delay's

Blah blah blah blah blah blah... back


	4. Chapter 4

No intro this time...cept that this one focuses a little more on Hound and Lulu, don't worry Blaze and Bella are still here...ohh yeah the sex has kinda been expunged due to me being a pussy, and not wanting to have the story removed, but if you fine people want it I'll give it too yeah.

Rivalry Chapter 4

Hound held a stupid grin on his face, he was lost on cloud 9. Blaze wave his hand infront of the dogs face. He still seemed lost to the world.

" Yo kid..kid...How hard you fuck him?" Blaze asked his gaze turning towards Lulu. She physically jumped, and turned a deep shade of crimson trying to keep busy.

" Blaze!" Bella yelled in a disappointed tone.

" It's a serious question, I wasn't this lost, our first time...was I?" Blaze looked up to the sky trying to recall.

" No, you voluntarily got whipped, and unintentionally or knowingly do what I say" Bella muttered under her breath.

"What?" Blaze asked.

" No you were rather calm, and...competent...you just drool and fawn over me." Bella smirked. Blaze caught on this time.

" So what ya do? Ride him..." Blaze was cut off by Bella.

" Blaze!" Bella yelled.

" Lulu is it considered Doggy Style, no matter what position your in cause he's a dog?" Blaze asked in teasing manner.

" Blaze!... That one is not bad..." Bella chuckled.

" Well...honestly we didn't do much." Blaze and Bella shared a cocked eyebrow. " At all...i'm kinda still..."

" You Serious? Like he go for the butt or something?" Both girls gave Blaze a disappointed gaze. " What?"

" Ummm No... Just my paw..." Lulu gestured. " He kinda got over zealous and after he popped he kinda, fell asleep."

" Poor kid... We shared ours." as Blaze spoke Bella snorted.

" Yeah about that...i kinda faked it." Bella waved.

" I felt you convulse! You...you..." Blaze stated heartbroken.

" Yeah I just squeezed my legs together, a bunch of times." Bella said in an apologetic tone. " Your Better now, I don't nearly...as...much."

" God Damn it! How much is not nearly as much, what about yesterday!" Blaze all but yelled in an ecstatic manner. Bella shrugged. Blaze walked off in defeat.

" Ummmm Bella. Why'd you do that?" Lulu asked noting Blaze's defeated state.

" I found that if I undermine his abilities and capabilities he tries, really, really, really hard to one up himself. He does that for battles, why not in bed?" Bella held an evil grin.

" So he's..." Lulu pondered.

" God he's good. Kinda...sorta..very rough...He is a fighter though." Bella all but moaned. Lulu looked concerned. " I'm sure when you two do...he doesn't seem aggressive ..or confident." Bella's failed pep talk was interrupted by Blaze grabbing her by the hand and dragging her off.

Lulu sighed, then noticed Hound held the same disappointed look that Blaze had. " Damn it I knew it wasn't ok." Hound collapsed on the ground.

" I didn't tell them...the truth, at least it's seems a little better." Lulu tried to cheer Hound up.

" C'mon as soon as I got in I popped. I didn't get a quarter way in, maybe next time it'll touch then barrier then pop." Hound proclaimed.

" It's our first time, inexperience..."

" Blaze got her going...wait...their together again?" Hound asked.

" They never broke up. They did that to help us hook up." Bella answered ashamed.

" Even better, all that work so I could under preform."

" Hound I'm sorry, I can't continue on like this." Hound cocked a brow. " Bella said if I made this more competitive, I could get ...more...i did climax, I was over eager too."

" WHAT! HE GOT HER TO CUM! I'M...I'M...I'M TWICE AS FIT AS HE IS!" Blaze voice boomed from the forest.

Hound leaned up Lulu held a blush. Hounds confidence went up, he didn't do so bad then huh. Why not see how far they go together this time.

(Poke Sex Heavily implied may add later if requested.)

Lulu held a stupid grin on her face, she was lost on cloud 9. Blaze and Hound were off sparring.

" So how hard he fuck you?" Bella asked. " Did undermining work?"

Lulu Snapped to. " That kinda hurt his pride, I found building up his confidence works like a charm. He's a trooper only 2-1 for him, but a good long time for each."

Bella was astonished. " Well Blaze goes for volume, His staimina..."

" Sure you two In your old age, probably get off, with the tip of a hat." Lulu taunted.

" My Blaze has power and Leg..."

Blaze and Hound felt a disturbance.

" What you think their talking about?" Hound asked.

" Better we don't know kid...the less we know the better." Blaze answered.

" THEIR AT IT AGAIN!" Cutlass roared.

Blaze, Bella, Lulu & Hound all looked towards the iron insect, as she peered into her masters tent.

End

R&R


End file.
